The present invention relates in general to mineral mining installations and more particularly to conveyors for use in such installations.
It is well known to transport mineral or other material, such as debris, in a mine working with a scraper chain conveyor which employs a scraper-chain assembly circulated along a series of pans. Generally such conveyors are highly efficient and robust. However, in the case where the material in question has abrasive properties, such as mineral ores with quartz or quartzite content, the conveyor parts can suffer considerable wear. Another form of conveyor is the so-called shuttle conveyor where the scrapers oscillate to and fro rather than move continuously along the channel sections. The scrapers are made to pivot between stowed positions where little material is transported and operative positions where the material is largely transported in the desired direction. Examples of shuttle conveyors are described in German Patent Specifications Nos. 1,284,894, 1,292,066 and 1,051,765. These known forms of shuttle conveyors are far less efficient than scraper chain conveyors and suffer the same disadvantages where abrasive materials are to be transported.
Generally, in both forms of conveyor abrasive materials can create considerable wear on the drive systems employed. A general object of this invention is to provide an improved form of conveyor.